


Feeling

by moonfox281



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick just too tired to realize, Fluff, Jason being sweet but he'll never admit it, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an audition for something I'm working on. This is also my first Eng fic, so if there's something wrong, feel free to point it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

Out the window, siren was going nuts, some drunk punks being dragged out of the hotel door kept yelling at the cops with a wet drunk cracking tone of voice. The sound was big enough to get into Dick’s apartment, which was in the 15th floor− if, there weren’t any window glasses, which there were, a lot. They were even bulletproof, not to mention soundproof, and Dick was pretty sure he had shut them all properly, even closed the curtain, if his mind remembered correctly. So for all the noises to get in, the window must be open now, and that meant someone had opened it. 

In a heart beat, Dick was up, hands in fits, he swung his leg, kicked down the blanket to get a better ground for his feet on the mattress.

 

“That was fast!”

 

Once he got a better look at the person sitting in the shadow in his single couch across the bed, next to the corner of the room, his hands dropped down. He let out a sign.

 

“Jason”

 

Jason just grinned at him, head cocked to a side. He was in full outfit.

Dick eased his body, rubbed his face with a hand, tried not to let out another sign.

Jason stood up from the couch, took two of his guns out from the waistband behind his back, tossed it in the table next to the couch. He went to the window, shut it down, closed the curtain, got his hood down one hand, then started taking down clothes.

 

Dick didn’t say anything, just simply haft stood haft kneeled there, watching every hard muscles of that body quickly being reviewed.  
Man, just looked at him and he still couldn’t let his mind except it. The little bird in his mind had grown big, real big! He was even larger than Bruce now.

 

When all was left was a pair of boxer, Jason climbed to the bed, pushed Dick aside.

 

“Move!”

 

Now that was rude!  
Dick growled, but moved his body to one side of the bed. He let the other man tug in nice and warm, then turned to face him, his leg crossed the other’s, arms hugging naked chest.

Jason let Dick do whatever he wanted. He didn’t complain, he didn’t kick him off the bed, neither would he ever admit that he actually enjoyed the man’s closeness.  
They had been together long enough to know that Dick was always the cuddle type, throw arms and legs all around then stick like a damn octopus till he got bored and let go. Jason had fought back, at first, then he got tired, just let the man do what he wanted, then he got used to it. He couldn’t really know when he had started to like it. 

 

Dick’s breath quickly went low and even. Moon night silky hair tangled around his face, blue sky eyes shut close and eased. 

 

Another rough night, huh!  
Jason thought, felt his fingers brushing the man’s hip slowly. 

 

Since Dick got to be Nightwing again, and everybody had forgotten that he was the vigilante, he hadn’t got a night off. More, Bruce had started teaching them business, real business.  
Dick was learning very quickly, Bruce’s Golden Boy.  
Tim was smarter than all of them, even Bruce, so there shouldn’t be any problem for him.  
But Jason, he was more an action type, so it was frustrating. But he was real good at taking risks, pushing things, and making people scare the shit out them, and that, for Bruce, was one of the things that required in business.

So everyday now, Dick spin around business, employees, papers and public, had to deal with companies, press, media, went out to be the public wonder son of Bruce Wayne. Till that all end, every night, he sneaked out the window of some classy apartment like this one, or the Bat Cave, kicked some asses and knocked some heads off, then crawled back to where he from. 

Looking at the bags under those shut blue eyes, Jason guessed Dick hadn’t even slept more than 3 hours these few days. 

It was hard for him too, but he never pushed himself too much like Dick always did.  
He went here for a quick sex and a nice sleep after one hell of a night, but looking at the man against his chest right now, he didn’t feel like doing it anymore. 

If it was years ago, he probably hadn’t cared… no, definitely hadn’t! Gonna kick Dick down off the bed and fuck him right on the floor even when he’s tired as hell.  
But now, things got different. Jason hadn’t planned for this, the whole complicated emotional situation or whatever the hell it supposed to be between them.

Gently slid one strong arm under Dick’s head, he closed the other to his chest as carefully as possible. He didn’t wanna wake him up, especially when Goldie here was being all nice and sweet in his embrace. And shit! How the fuck did he manage to smell this good?!

 

Dick shifted, mumbled something quietly and pressed closer to find more warmness, slightly brushed his cheek to Jason’s shoulder blade. 

Fuck himself to find that engaging, Jason knew he screwed up. He totally screwed up!  
He didn’t suppose to have feeling for anyone, anything. Emotion was always a weakness, gonna get the work undone, a fucking burden.  
Holding Dick like some kind of glass in hands and thinking shits like this sure went completely against his notion.  
But fuck that, cause this felt good, and he liked it. 

 

Kissed down the other man’s temple, Jason slowly let his eyes rest, arms stilled his hold. 

 

Fuck felling, fuck the work, fuck burden. Life wouldn’t be interesting without some spices anyway.


End file.
